


It's been a long day

by orangina



Series: Hömmels Drabbles [8]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Masturbation, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 10:46:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6420748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangina/pseuds/orangina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mats catches Bene in the act.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's been a long day

**Author's Note:**

> Literally just got this idea and churned it out.

Mats got home late on Saturday after having met up with some old friends. Bene, meanwhile, had been at home enjoying his lazy day off and doing god knows what.

But when he heard footsteps on the porch and the front door jingling open at around half past 11, it felt too good to stop. He was so close, and he couldn’t muster up any self control even though he knew that the consequence was going to be utter humiliation and not hearing the end of this for days.

So that’s how about 10 seconds later, Mats walked into the living room only to be presented with the glorious view of his partner with his hands down his pants, his neck rolled back onto a couch cushion, his face wallowing in pleasure, and his mouth hanging open and emitting low, slow sighs of satisfaction, many of which sounded an awful lot like “ohhhhhhhhhhh yes.”

Mats leaned his hip against the doorframe and crossed his arms, a smirk on his lips, appearing to enjoy the view as much as Bene was enjoying experiencing it.

Their eyes locked and Mats held his gaze while Bene finished up, letting himself go all over the carpet.

“Couldn’t wait for me to get home, I see?”

Shame crept onto Bene’s expression with every second. He wasn’t normally like this. He was a modest, esteemed guy, even around Mats. No one would’ve ever guessed that he’d lay around the house jacking off in his spare time. To the majority, he seemed more like the type to vacuum and dust the study, or catch up on the bills, or make some magnificent meal for when his partner came home.

Bene looked down suddenly at the ground, coiling into himself. His cheeks burned and his eyes stung and in that moment, he just wanted to be sucked into a black hole and disappear forever.

The next thing he knew, Mats was next to him on the couch, wrapping him in his arms.

Mats ducked and planted a kiss on the side of Bene’s mouth, keeping his lips there when he spoke: “Don’t be embarrassed. That was totally hot, and now I just wanna take you into the bedroom and make you come for real.”

Bene giggled, still inherently bashful, but also quite enjoying the attention from Mats and knowing for a fact that he’d given Mats a hard-on. Though he knew also that Mats wasn’t being serious; he knew how Bene was, he knew his habits in and out and what he liked and didn’t like.

Mats pecked Bene on the lips before drawing away just enough to rebutton the other man’s pants (not before swiping his own hand into them for a sample of Bene’s seed himself). “How was your day?”

“Good. I got some things done, cleaned up a bit and watched some trash on TV. Would’ve been better with you, though. And yours?”

“Would’ve been better with you,” Mats replied with a grin.

They spent the next 45 minutes together on the couch, not watching TV, not messing around on their phones, but simply enjoying each other, talking and sharing. Bene’s cheeks were flushed pink and his skin was warm and sleepy, Mats’ gradually warming up from being out of the house all day. Bene kept running his fingers through Mats’ hair, trying unsuccessfully to get his little flyaway hairs to cooperate with the rest. And neither of them could stop smiling, Bene because the way Mats was looking at him gave him butterflies in his stomach just like the first time they’d met, and Mats because he had the most beautiful man in the world in his arms tonight.

Bene was the first to crash, falling asleep while cuddled up in Mats’ lap. Mats reached for the emergency blanket they kept thrown over the back of the couch and draped it over the both of them, trying his best to curl up and get comfortable himself without waking his lover up.

It had, after all, been a long day.

**Author's Note:**

> ;)
> 
> Praying for a Hömmels reunion at the EM 2016.


End file.
